Gun Shots and Happy Endings
by bat-geek01
Summary: When germany has a nightmare where italy is involved what will happen? Warning: cursing and yaoi fluff. one-shot GerIta and all that good stuff. enjoy :)


**A/N so just a quick update that the story "What Exactly Is It?" is on hold for a little while NOT DISCONTINUED so I'm just waiting until i can get to a working compute more regularly to begin updating again. Also this story was a prompt given to me by another lovely Italian i know (you know who you are) and anything else?...Oh yes. THERE IS COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF YAOI FLUFF so otherwise enjoy. and i love reviews. just sayin.**

It was so dark. And loud. Sounds seem to be floating in the air around him but all of them where too blurred together to be placed. Then one sound cut through the mixture of it all.

A loud bang made Germany pull his eyes open just to see nothing but his bedroom ceiling. That was most definitely a gun shot. The blond's eyes where wide as he sat up and glanced at the sleeping figure beside him, tangled in the white bed sheets. The loud sound hadn't awoken Italy, but that wasn't a surprise. His boyfriend was the heaviest sleeper he knew.

Still half asleep, he made his way out of the bedroom and out into the hallway of his home. there was nobody in the bathroom or the hall itself so his next stop would be down stairs. As he descended into the first level of the house he saw that everything looked to be in place in the living room. He stepped into what was supposed to be Italy's room but was converted back into a guest room when Italy began sleeping with Germany after they began dating. Nothing was out of place anywhere.

He checked the window lock only to find that it was firmly latched and the blinds where drawn. It was much the same story for everywhere in the rest of the house. Nothing was knocked over or out of place and there was nothing to have caused a gunshot or any sound like it. The front door was locked tight and Germany began to wonder if there was really a gunshot or if it was something outside or down the street.

He peeked through the blinds of one particular window facing the street. There where no lights on in the houses or people checking to see what the noise was. This truly boggled the German man as he began to turn back towards the stairs. He knew it wasn't uncommon for him to hear such things in his sleep after as much fighting as he'd been through. In fact it had been happening more and more lately, but that one shot. It was so real. When he reached the bedroom he looked at the bed to see Italy sleeping in the same place that German had left him and for a moment the taller male let himself be calmed by the rise and fall of his love's chest. After a few moments he made his way over to their own window and checked the lock. Locked tight again.

He turned and sat on his bed, looking at his sweat pant covered legs. There was no telling what the noise was or where it came from. Germany looked over to the digital clock on the opposite side of the bed. The bright green numbers hurt his eyes for a moment but he made out 2:27am. There where a few hours until he would have to drag himself from his bed again so he lifted his legs back on to the bed and lay down. for a few minutes he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes but eventually his exhausted body decided otherwise and he was asleep before he knew what was happening.

The loud mixed sounds returned again. This time though they had time to evolve into sounds of explosions and boots splashing in the mud. This time when he opened his eyes he didn't see the ceiling in his bedroom, but stars in a blue sky slightly obstructed by smoke. As he turned his body slightly a sharp pain invaded his senses. As Germany reached over to grasp his side where the offending pain originated he fount it covered in blood. His uniform had a huge hole in it on top of the bleeding wound. That was right. He'd been shot. Enemy soldier's had rushed his section of trench, receiving far too many casualties but continuing anyway, and had fired upon himself and a dear friend. still there was something off about all this. As he pulled himself together to look at his surroundings he saw him. His best friend was being held by the arms by one man and beaten viciously by another. The attacker wielded his rifle as a club as he came down on the captive soldier time after time in the stomach and sides. His friend's brown hair was matted with blood and dirt while his blue eyes where staring pleadingly at Germany himself. Thats when it clicked. A memory. This wasn't real because he knew exactly what would happen next. The soldier with the rifle turned towards Germany and smirked.

"You can watch" then he turned back to his victim but this time it wasn't his friend being restrained. It was Italy.

His honey colored eyes where full of tears and his shoulders where shaking with the force of his sobs. The curl that usually protruded from the side of his head was flattened to the rest of his hair by all the blood. This wasn't a memory. Germany didn't have time to think of what was happening before a scream pierced his mind.

"Ludwig h-help!" Italy's voice cracked as he called for help. Fat tears where flowing off his bruised cheeks. He froze. Germany couldn't move, just watch as the assailant raised his gun once more by the barrel and used the butt of the rifle to slam into Italy's skull. The smaller man gave a yelp and then went painfully still and limp in the soldiers arms. The other man dropped him and whispered something to his partner. They both looked back at the two men on the ground and the other nodded as they left them there to die.

Germany watched them leave before scrambling as fast as his wounded body would allow over to his fallen Italian. there where defiantly cracked ribs somewhere inside him. the fucking lucky bastard had gotten a good shot and it must have ricochet because he couldn't breath. or was it just the adrenaline? He didn't care he just wanted Italy.

As he reached the painfully still body on the ground he turned Italy's face to look at his. He had to close his eyes. the left side of his head was caved in from the force of the blow and his eyes where still open and staring into nothingness. His jaw hung limp and Germany could see where a tooth or two where missing now. For the first time in a long time Germany let tears come to his eyes as the reality set in. Italy was dead and he watched it happen.

"Feli? Feliciano?" He asked through his broken breathing. He raised a hand to touch the cold cheek of the body. There was no life in the once smiling bright face. Germany gathered the small Italian in his arms and held an ear to his chest. There was no heart beat there. No soft rise and fall of breathing. He was still. So very still. Germany simply held him and cried. there was no telling how long he sat there cradling the corpse of his boyfriend in his arms, listening to the sound of war going on around them.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken. There where drops of water hitting his face as he opened his eyes. Above him was a very distraught feliciano. He was crying.

"Ludwig, Wake up." He was all but yelling as he shook the German's arm. Germany didn't hesitate to bolt upright almost colliding with Italy on the way up, and envelop the other in his arms. He really believed that his love was gone from this world. then he remembered that the man in his arms was crying.

"Feliciano, whats wrong?" He asked with concern written clear as day on his face.

"Y-you where crying in your s-sleep and when i tried to wake you. You wouldn't even move. I-I've been trying for ten whole minutes." The small Italian stuttered out. While Germany seriously doubted it had been ten minutes he had no doubt that he had worried Italy while at the mercy of his nightmare. While Italy still clung to Germany in a state of slight panic he thought back to the dream.

It was a reoccurring nightmare that had been coming less often now that Germany was with Italy. This time it caught him off guard. He remembered his friend had been popular among the men hiding in that particular section of trenches. That was why he hated Nazi jokes so much. Not because he thought his country's actions where justified, but because not all of those men where evil sadistic bastards. There where a lot of soldiers who where pure German and where good inside men for their enemies. And Germany always had turned a blind eye when he knew. His friend was one of them. It haunted him every day that he just let a good man like that die without even moving to save him.

"Germany?" He looked down to see feliciano staring up at him. he had calmed down but he looked ready to cry again. "Your spacing out again. What's wrong?"

Germany didn't know how to answer. He wanted so badly to get the horrible past off of his chest but he didn't want to worry Italy with it. In the end his pride won out and he simply shook his head and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Italy who was still clinging to him and pulled them sideways onto the bed. Italy gave a small chuckle at the antics before looking back up at Ludwig who was smiling down at him.

"Germany I learned something today" Italy announced happily.

"And what it that?" The German responded, slightly confused

"Ich liebe dich, Germany" Italy chirped. This surprised Germany. Italy had never really shown an interest in his language before and he could tell that Italy had tried to pronounce it right but it was butchered by his accent. never the less Germany smiled and hugged him again

"Ti amo, Italy" They both sat there for a while smiling and Italy giving a small chuckle at how strange his native tongue sounded coming from Germany's mouth. When Germany looked at Italy one last time he saw that he had already fallen asleep smiling. It brought warmth to his heart and he fell asleep clutching feliciano to his chest. Who says nightmares don't have happy endings.


End file.
